After the Dock of Shame
by sKetchdiva
Summary: After Duncan was eliminated from Total Drama Island, he left for the resort. But what happened when he was reunited with Courtney? Was it awkward? Uncomfortable? Or Simply indescribable?
1. Time's Up

**I DO NOT own TDI, or any of the TDI characters.**

* * *

"You're finished!"

What the hell?

Duncan scowled at Chef, hoping he could burn holes through the freaky camp cook on command. Duncan flicked his piercing blue eyes to the people around him, half hoping this was some kind of practical joke. Heather smirked evilly, Gwen shrugged halfheartedly and averted his gaze, and Owen sat on his stump, chewing on a marshmallow awkwardly. "Good!" Duncan shouted menacingly, throwing his hands up. "Get me out of here and back to Juvie. At least with convicts you know what to expect."

Chef went back to the boys' cabin, throwing all of Duncan's things into his favorite duffel bag. Chef impatiently marched up the dock, chanting something miltary-like, Duncan following slowly behind. "Left, left, left _right_ left. C'mon, soldier! Do I bear a striking resemblance to somebody who's got all day?"

Duncan walked past Heather, and she glared at him. "What can I say? You had the chance to rock an alliance with me, but you blew it." He glowered right back at her. _What a bitch._

"You played the game well," Gwen said to him approvingly, giving a slight knuckle touch and thoughtful smile. "Sorry you had to lose over sticky buns."

Owen looked at Duncan nervously, like he was gonna start bawling. "I...I-I..." Owen let out a huge burp right in Duncan's face.

Duncan grunted and stomped off the dock, into the boat. "Whatever." He tossed his duffel bag onto a box, slumping into a bench in the back. Gwen waved goodbye to him as Chef started up the boat, Heather narrowing her eyes with a sinister grin _(Does she ever look pleasant?),_ and Owen sat on the end of the dock, his feet dipped in the water. "Just get me out of this place," Duncan muttered, crossing his arms and resting them on his knees.

Then Chef set off for the airport or wherever he would take Duncan to get home. Or...so Duncan thought. Little did he know, he'd be seeing the girl he thought he was in love with that night, after thinking he'd never see her again. He hadn't even given her his number, for God's sake. He still kicks himself really hard up the ass for being so stupid. But soon, he won't need to regret any of that at all.

* * *

**I know this chapter's short, but it's just the beginning! I'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I can!**

**sd**


	2. What the? COURTNEY!

**So, I was a little stumped for a while with this one... But I finally got it up! I DO NOT own TDI, or any TDI characters!**

**Enjoy, and PEACE - sKetchdiva :D**

* * *

Chef turned east at the end of the lake, where there was a break in land. He started to drive the boat around the island, probably to get going in the right direction, Duncan thought.

"So..." Duncan leaned back and propped his feet up on the box his duffel bag was resting on. "How long will it take to get there?"

"I dunno," Chef rasped in his deep, scratchy voice. He shrugged and swerved the boat around a rock perched in the water. "Maybe a couple hours."

Duncan frowned. "Well, great," he groaned sarcastically. "These cheap-ass boxes are gonna give me splinters, Hatchet." He looked to his left at the side of the island, coated in a forest of trees and shrubs. For the slightest, most microscopic second, he actually thought he might miss staying at Camp Wawanakwa. But he quickly went back to hating that God awful place and all the bullshit he put up with with that stupid Chris McLean. Man, he hates that guy so much. He also hates Chef, but what's worse? Being stuck with Chef for a couple of hours to get home? Or staying on the island with _Chris _for another week?

"What, yo ass too good to sit on boxes?" Chef demanded.

"No," Duncan responded in an _uh-duh _voice. "I'm just…" He yawned. "…tired, that's all." The bonfire ceremony had been really late – around two a.m. It also didn't help that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, Heather lying in his lap. Duncan shuddered, and shortly after, fell asleep, uncomfortabele on the mound of boxes.

* * *

"Here we are," Chef announced loudly, snapping Duncan out of his sleep. Chef parked the boat at a new dock, jumping off and tying the anchor rope around a pole.

Duncan stood, stretched, and picked up his duffel bag with a yawn. "Yeah, right. How could we be there al..." He stared at the resort in front of him, all pristine and not-dangerous and flooded with hot chicks. His eyes widened, and he realized he wasn't going home yet. "Whoa."

"Welcome to Playa des Losers," Chef said, squinting at a cue card in his beefy hand, "where you will stay until Total Drama Island is finished. Here, you will enjoy free specials at the spa, 24/7 room service, unlimited pool access, an all-you-can-eat buffet every day from six a.m. to eight p.m., and time to reconnect with friends you might've lost when they were eliminated."

Duncan grinned. He heard 'unlimited pool access' and his brain shut off and went into HOLY-CRAP-THIS-ROCKS mode. "Oh my God." He started to smirk cockily when he saw a few hot chicks in white outfits coming over to take him inside.

"Hi, Duncan," a blonde one with bright green eyes purred. "We've been waiting for you." She leaned in and planted a big, wet, watermelon-scented kiss on his cheek.

"Well," he responded, satisfied. "This is gonna kick some ass." The girls huddled around him and giggled, then took him by the arms and led him inside.

After giving him a tour of the resort, a tall, slender brunette grabbed his hand and showed him to a different wing. "This is your room." She gestured to a white door with his name spelled out on it in black letters. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a nice, clean room which Duncan would happily trash later. The walls were painted a deep burgundy, light enough that it didn't seem like a cave, but dark enough so it still looked cool. The carpet was bright white, the bottoms of Duncan's shoes leaving size nine, dirty footprints by the door.

"Alright." He tossed his duffel bag onto an armchair in the corner of the room and jumped onto the full-sized bed, folding his arms behind his head and sighing.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the brunette offered.

Duncan leaned forward and smiled cockily. "You could give me your name, gorgeous." He didn't know why, but there was something about her that made her seem…great for him.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so." After she shut the door, everything was quiet, and Duncan suddenly got sleepy again. So he kicked off his shoes, pulled back the black quilt on the perfectly-made bed, and dropped into an insta-sleep.

* * *

A phone ringing shrilly woke Duncan up unpleasantly, and he groaned, reaching over to his night table for the reciever. He put it to his ear without saying anything.

"_Good _morning," a gay, front-desk sounding guy chirped. "This is your nine-o-clock wake up call."

"'Wake up call?'" Duncan croaked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "I didn't ask for a wake up call."

The guy ignored Duncan and continued talking. "_Have a nice day._"

Duncan slammed the phone back down on the base, grumbling. "Stupid..." Then he glanced around, remembering he was at the coolest place _evar. _But what to do first? He frowned, thinking, his chin in his hand. _The pool. _He snapped his fingers and grinned, digging through his duffel for his trunks, not bothering to unpack the rest of his things. Pulling off his shirt, he looked himself over in the mirror. Though he wasn't all muscley, he was still strong and ript...in his own way. He flexed his guns in the mirror, smirking smugly. He poked his left arm and made a hissing sound. "Cant touch this."

* * *

"Duncan!" Geoff chorused, throwing an arm around Duncan's shoulder lazily. "You finally got kicked off!"

Duncan's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" What, did they expect him not to win?

Bridgette was in Geoff's other arm. "Oh, he's just a little…drunk."

Geoff leaned in and started breathnig on Duncan's neck. Duncan wrinkled his nose at Geoff's breath, not liking the musky feeling on his skin. "Did you know they have _beer _here?" Geoff whispered in Duncan's ear, stoned.

Duncan slid out from underneath Geoff's armpit, grinning. "Serve me up somma that."

"Sweet!" Geoff let go of Bridgette to go grab a few more beers. Duncan stared after him. _What a goofball._

"I know someone who'll be _really _happy to see you," Bridge gushed. Clearly she was über excited about something.

Duncan looked around at the deck. There was a smoothie bar _in _the pool. A frikkin' _smoothie bar. _He couldn't believe how much he loved this place already. "Who?" he asked faintly, distracted.

Bridgette squinted at him in disbelief. "You don't _know_?"

"No," he said curiously. "DJ?"

Rolling her eyes, Bridgette shook her head. "You seriously don't think _anyone _who unexpectedly got voted off right after becoming your girlfriend wouldn't want to see you after three weeks?"

Duncan looked at her crazily. He didn't know what in the hell she was going on about. "What the fu–" A light tap on his shoulder interrupted him, and he spun around, annoyed. Then his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Courtney!"

"Hi Duncan," Courtney said with a smile, tucking hair behind her ear. "Welcome to paradise."

"Why's it paradise?" he asked sexily, leaning against a cart of towels. "Because there's a fuckin' smoothie bar in the pool, or because you're here? Either works for me."

She scoffed lightly with a smirk. "You're such a pig." Then she glowered to her left, frowning. "It _would _be paradise…if Harold wasn't here."

Duncan followed her gaze and saw Harold chatting it up with Ezekiel. "What's the problem with the little doofus?"

Courtney turned to look at Duncan in shock. "You don't _know_?"

"Y'know, why do you crazy chicks keep asking me that?" He glanced behind him at Bridgette incredulously, arms up halfway in a shrug.

"_Harold _is the one who got me voted off! He swapped all the votes!" Court folded her arms in rage.

"It's true," Bridge piped in. "We all saw it. Court suspected that one of the Bass sabotaged her, so she snuck into a restricted room in the back of the resort and went through all the confessional tapes." A smug look washed over Courtney's face. "She found Harold switching out the real votes for his and went bizzerk."

"I _did not _go bizzerk!" Courtney angrily insisted, hands on her hips. "I just came out and shoved Harold into the pool, then stalked him for about a week, beating on him whenever I got the chance."

"As in she _waited _for him to come out so she could try to kill him," Bridgette clarified.

Duncan looked back and forth at the both of them for a moment. "Guys could sum up that whole speech into 'He got me voted off, and I kicked his ass.'"

The girls rolled their eyes in unison. Then Courtney smiled and grabbed Duncan's hand. "I'm glad to see you, though." She stood by his side and leaned into him. "I missed you."

Duncan wasn't sure if he should kiss her, hug her or what. So he just winked at her. "Me too."

Harold lowered himself into the pool ahead of them, climbing onto a barstool and ordering a smoothie from a hot chick.

Duncan smirked sinisterly. "Excuse me for a sec, ladies," he said all gentleman-like, nodding to Courtney before sprinting toward the water. He liked that he turned peoples' heads as he jumped up and did a canon-ball right into the middle of the pool. He heard faint, complaining cries when he was under the water. He swam over to the side of the pool, pushed off the wall and torpedoed toward the smoothie bar. Bobbing up out of the water, he said, "RAH!", grabbing Harold's ridiculously huge feet and dragging him into the water.

Harold hit his head on the barstool falling in as Duncan pulled him, but Duncan didn't really care. The little shit deserved it.

Duncan laughed evilly when he came up, Harold clawing up to the surface and gasping for air. Duncan stepped onto the deck and grabbed a towel from a rack along the wall of the building, Tyler and Cody coming over and laughing their heads off.

Geoff ran by, stumbling and sloshing foamy beer all over the deck. He glanced around at everyone, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Harold wheezed, pulling himself out of the pool. His wet hair hung in greasy clumps over his green-framed glasses. "He's just being a jerk, as usual."

"He's just being a jerk as usual," Duncan mumbled, mocking him in a nasally tone, taking a half-empty beer from Geoff.

Courtney came over and grinned. "That was hilarious."

Duncan downed the beer, tossing the plastic cup lazily at a garbage can nearby. He ruffled his hair with the cream-colored towel, shrugging lightly. "He deserved it. Hey…" He reached over and grabbed Harold's smoothie off the counter. "…want a smoothie? It's on me." Luckily Harold hadn't drunk from it yet.

Courtney giggled, putting her arm around Duncan's waist and leading him toward the girls' wing of the resort.


	3. Girls Talk About FEELINGS, GOD!

**Title sucks. I couldn't think of a better one.** **Might be pushing the T rating...blah, blah blah. I DO NOT own TDI, or ANY TDI characters. Just the plot.**

**PEACE!**

**-sd**

* * *

"So…" Duncan poked at a bobblehead sitting on Courtney's dresser. He didn't know who it was a bobblehead _of, _but all he knew was that it looked like someone smart. "This is some place, huh?"

"Yeah, and the food is _amazing,_" Court murmured, flipping through a _Teen Vogue _magazine.

Duncan plopped lazily down on the bed next to her, wrinkling his nose. "I thought you hated crap like that." He gestured to the magazine she was holding.

Courtney frowned halfway and set the magazine in her lap. "Well, kinda. I hate all the blond _bimbos _posing in these ads. I mean, look at her." Court pointed to a skankily dressed size zero chick with too much eyeliner, draped over an equally skanky guy. "But I really like all the skin care tips and money-saving ideas."

"Aww, you don't need to fix up your skin." Duncan got on his hands and knees and leaned forward, skimming her cheek with the tip of his bh. "It's soft as a baby's ass."

Courtney snorted and faux rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." She looked around the room, dropping _Teen Vogue _on her night stand. "So what do you wanna do now?" They'd been just hanging around, talking, for, like, three hours now. They'd talked about what happened on the island after she left, what the worst thing Chris had ever made them do was, and about their everyday-lives back home.

Duncan shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. We could go swimming, make out, grab lunch, make out, take a hot shower together, make out, play strip-poker, make out, go skinny-dipping, make out... Oh, did I say 'make out'?"

She stared at him with a small smirk. "God, you're a pervert."

"And isn't that what you love about me?" He held his arms out like _C'mon, you know I'm right._

"Well," Courtney breathed. She stood and sexily – Duncan thought – walked over to her dresser, rifling through a large, middle drawer. "One thing you _didn't _suggest was the hot tub. Meet you there?"

Duncan's eyes went wide, and he smiled crookedly. "Ten minutes?"

"Five."

"_Yes_." He jumped up and ran for the door, pecking her on the head and also giving himself a knuckle-touch in the mirror as he passed. When he got out into the hallway and she started closing her door, he turned around and stuck his foot back into her room. "Wait."

She cocked her head at him curiously.

"Don't I get to watch you change?"

_Slam!_

Duncan chuckled, just glad he'd moved his foot out of the way. The boys' wing was on the third floor, so he took an elevator, someone stopping it just as it was about to start up.

Duncan smiled sinisterly when the door reopened and Harold was standing in the hallway.

"Oh," Harold squeaked. "I'll take the next one."

"No, no," Duncan cooed, reaching forward and grabbing Harold by the waistband of his poofy shorts. He pulled him inside. "I. Insist." The elevator dinged, and the doors closed.

When Duncan happily strode out of the elevator on the third floor, he passed Geoff and Bridgette, who were making out enthusiastically by the railing that looked out over the pool.

"Hey, Dunan," Geoff mumbled against Bridgette's face. "Hev you sheen Hard 'ound?"

Duncan frowned, squinting at his buddy. "_What_?"

Geoff broke away from Bridgette and gasped. "Hey, Duncan, have you seen Harold around?"

Duncan scratched his goatee. "Why?"

"'Cause Tyler and I just thought of this awesome prank!" Geoff held up a smoothie. "It's _loaded _with laxatives, so he'll be practically _shitting _himself!"

"Aw, dude that's awesome!" Duncan crowed, giving him a high-five. "But, uh, I think there's a little wrinkle in your plan."

Harold wadded out of the elevator, his underwear and shorts up to his armpits. His glasses were skewed. "I'm not taking any smoothie from you," he wheezed.

"Damn it, he heard!" Geoff stomped his foot. But then he looked back at Harold and grinned. "Atomic Wedgie!" Punching Duncan in the arm playfully, he grabbed hold of Bridgette and strolled off.

"Better watch your back, nerd," Duncan said to Harold, pushing open his room door. "You're number one on my Hit List." He closed the door, then suddenly felt like an idiot when he saw himself in the mirror – he was already wearing his trunks from earlier. "I'm so stupid," he muttered.

* * *

Courtney was waiting for him in the hot tub when he got there a few minutes later.

"Well, hello, Princess," he said, slipping into the water.

Her faced glowed from the lights at the bottom of the tub, making the water and her skin sparkle – but not the vampire-y way. She raised a brow at him. "Did you get lost?"

Duncan scoffed, glancing away. "Of course I didn't." That's _Yes _in Duncan-speak. The sun was setting, but it was still right past the top of the mountains, shining in his eyes. He scooted to the left more towards Courtney.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you _already _trying to make moves on me?"

"Maybe," he said, putting an arm around her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

_Alright, _Duncan thought. _Sweet skin-to-skin contact, _finally_!_ He swept his fingers through her hair softly.

"So, how much did you miss me?" Court asked quietly.

"Ugh, God, lots." He shook his head. "During challenges and stuff when I had to focus, your face'd just pop into my head and I'd blank. I thought about you, like, nonstop, just…"

"Same here," she said, snuggling closer to him.

Then he hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her lips close to his. Their mouths met, and they relaxed in to each other. Duncan didn't remember her kisses feeling…this good. He put a hand at her waist, the other on the small of her back. They kissed for, well…pfff, a long time.

Courtney got on her knees on the bench they were sitting on under the water, wrapping both arms tight around Duncan's neck. She moaned softly when his tongue slid inside her mouth. She pulled away and puffed out her chest. "Take my top off."

Duncan stared at her for a moment. "What now?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I said, take my top off."

Believe me, the only thing Duncan wanted right now was to slip his hands under the edge of her tankini top, pull it off over her head and… "Well…why?" he heard himself asking. "I mean…" He looked around the secluded deck separate from the pool's. No one was here, if you didn't count the loon perched on the third-story railing. He smirked. "Okay." He crushed his face to Courtney's as he reached around, gripped the edge of her top and–

"Wait," she said against his lips, sounding debating and frustrated. "Don't."

Duncan leaned back. "I thought you just told me to."

"I know," she sighed. Then she pulled herself out of the water, grabbing a towel off a nearby table.

"Hey, where're you going?" Duncan asked.

"I can't…" She got a faraway look on her face, seeming to consider her words carefully. "I…I feel like I want to give you everything."

He tilted his head at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"I don't know, I…" She gave him an apologetic half-smile. "It's hard to explain."

"Well believe it or not, Court," he said, "I'm not as dumb as you think. I can process it all."

Her shoulders slumped, and she dropped her towel, sitting at the edge of the tub and dipping her feet in. "I feel…different about you."

He nodded. "Different…how?"

"Different like…" She thought for a second. "…like love, I guess."

He stared at her wordlessly for a few long seconds. Then he reached over and grabbed a bottle of water from the bottom of the towel rack, took a swig, and spit it out forcefully like a spit-take. "_Love_?" he squawked. "Are you saying you _love _me?" What the fuck was he gonna say, now?

"No, no," Courtney assured him quickly, then caught sight of the disappointed look on Duncan's face and said, "I mean…I'm not sure if it's _love. _Errh!" She pressed her fists to her eyes. "I'm sorry – this is coming out all wrong."

Duncan pursed his lips. "So what you're saying is…you don't just _like _me, but you're not exactly sure if you _love _me?"

She clapped once and held a hand out toward him. "That's it! See…" She brushed the hair off her face. "Other boys are just blah." Smiling, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "But you're different. You…make me feel better about myself, you…seem to care about me more than other jerks have. There's some kind of spark when I see you. Even when I'm watching you compete on TV."

"But what does this have to do with me taking your top off?"

"That's the thing. Because I feel differently about you, I kind of want to give you everything I have."

"Meeeeaniiiiiiing…," Duncan dragged out, "…your boobs."

She glanced away, nodding. "Seems like it."

Duncan sniffed. Well…he certainly hadn't planned on spending his evening like this.

"But, maybe we should take it slow," Courtney said, gazing at him. "That's okay, right?"

"Uh-huh," he lied. Now he felt bad about not saying he thought he might love her, too. Why do girls have to go around talking about their _feelings_?I mean, it _is _kinda early, telling them they love each other. They kissed, like, what, one other time? Okay, a few…cough…dozen…cough…more times than that. They'd made out a lot the day she got voted off. Well, what some of you don't know is that they'd been hanging out off-screen for about a week, and Courtney got voted out the day _after _they kissed after stealing Chef's food. Makes sense.

When she stood up to leave, Duncan grabbed her wrist. "Y'know, to hell with slow." He got out with her and led her to the elevator and up to the third floor.

* * *

Duncan had a big, goofy smile spread across his face, poking at his food absentmindedly.

"Hey, Duncan," Geoff said, sliding a plate onto the table in front of Duncan. "Guess what? Bridge had a Wii and a few games shipped here from eBay! Wanna have a Guitar Hero battle later?"

Duncan set his chin in his hand. "Whatever," he murmured, still lost. He was thinking about Courtney, actually.

Geoff waved a hand in front of Duncan face, frowning. "Shit, you're not drunk, are you? The _one time _I'm not, you are."

Duncan blinked, snapping out of his daze. "Oh, sorry, man. I just had an awesome night with–"

"I know." Geoff leaned forward and raised his brows knowingly at Duncan. "I heard."

It took a few seconds for that to register. Duncan gaped. "You son of a bitch."

Geoff shrugged. "I can't help that my room's next to yours."

"So you heard…_everything?_" Duncan's voice raised an octave, and he cleared his throat, like that could stop him from being weirded-out.

Geoff smirked. "Should I tell you what kind of protection you used?" he teased.

Duncan covered his face with his hands, humiliated.

"'_I don't wanna take a pill, Duncan,_'" Geoff said in a girlie tone, trying to copy Courtney's voice unsuccessfully. "'_Stop being a baby and wear the damn condom._'"

"_Shut up,_" Duncan hissed, glancing around like everyone had just heard and was staring at him. But everybody sat at their tables, happily nom nom nomming on their breakfast, oblivious.

"So how big are her boobs?" Geoff put a finger to his chin. "Oh wait, I already know. '_Damn, Court, nice D's._'"

Duncan reached across the table and smacked him upside the head. He hated that Geoff remembered _every frikkin' detail _of what he and Courtney did last night. "You're such a mofo."

"So was that your first time?" Geoff leaned over his untouched plate and widened his eyes, like they were gossiping like a couple of girls. "Was it? Huh? Huh? _Tell me._"

Duncan scowled at him. "Yeah."

"Aw, haw, no way." Putting a fist to his mouth, Geoff snickered. "Me and Bridge do it _all over _the place."

"Oh, come on." Duncan spread his arms in some kind of shrug. "It's not like we're _adults. _You and I are seventeen, and the girls are sixteen. It's not like a freakin' requirement…or…just because we can, it doesn't mean we _have to._"

Geoff laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Duncan ground his teeth together. Maybe he should find a new best friend. One who isn't a sex-maniac. Duncan might be a badass, but he respects girls – especially Courtney. He's sure Geoff does too, but it's like he and Bridgette have nothing better to do.


End file.
